


Porcupine

by RedVelvetLadybug



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Minific, it's big gay fluff in a small package
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetLadybug/pseuds/RedVelvetLadybug
Summary: A bad case of bedhead leaves Ruby looking like a cute mess and Ilia with an urge to smooth things over, literally.





	Porcupine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AraneaValon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraneaValon/gifts).

> Thanks to my pal Erin for commissioning me for this fluffy little thing! Ilia/Ruby instantly became a favorite because of writing this.

"Ruby… You look silly." Ilia shakes her head at the sight of the girl afflicted with bedhead so wild one could think the strands pointing in every direction were quills. "There's a porcupine sleeping on your head." 

"Hwaa…" Ruby herself only just got out of bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she was she couldn't exactly process what was being said to her yet. She stood almost dumbfounded at the end of her bed in their given room until Ilia reaches over and took a hand in her own, leading Ruby toward herself. 

"Sit over here in my lap, I'll take care of your bedhead for you." 

"Mmkay…" 

Ruby situates herself in Ilia's embrace facing away, she tilts her head back and clumsily nuzzles her head into her girlfriend's neck. Humming to herself contentedly while the other girl adjusts her position to get more comfortable. A gentle hand works its way upward along her side and it make her shiver at the ghosting sensation. It trails along with lazy intent, just as happy to caress soft skin and pajama top as it is to reach its destination in the mess of thick brown hair. If Ruby intends to do anything other than sleep in thsi morning then she will be hard pressed to try and resist the pleasant tingling in her neck and shoulders once fingers bury themselves into hair and ever so lightly scratch at her scalp. 

The reaction, even as physically slight as it is to see sends Ilia's heart aflutter on the prospect of making the one she adores feel calm and relaxed. 

"Is this okay, Ruby?" She asks anyway, because spoken word is better kept than an assumption to continue along. 

Ruby blinks a few times at the question. Why was she being asked to use her brain right now? She hums again and buts the top if her head into the still palm like a cat asking for affection. Not that far off as that comparison is. 

"Head scritch is good." Finally answering after a quick bootup of the part of her brain that makes words happen. 

Consent to go forward granted, Ilia begins with by pressing a butterfly kiss here and there on the back of her head. Ruby's breath catches on a sigh, she almost just wants to forget the task at hand and fall asleep cuddled up in her girlfriend's lap. So tempted she is to do that and nothing else for the rest of her life. Or day or whichever comes first, either way she almost melts once the hand in her hair moves around curiously, threading around little knots and easing them apart as if they weren't trouble at all. The heel of the palm smoothing down stray locks at the end of each pass through. 

Ilia kisses a sore spot after a particularly difficult tangle harshly pulls at Ruby's scalp amd causes her to hiss slightly. Kissing it once and twice and placing a third right at the nape of Ruby's neck in silent apology. 

Ruby finally settles in for good and makes sure Ilia knows it. 

"I live here now." 

Ilia giggles and just goes with the motions on autopilot now. 

"Oh little porcupine, you're mine." 

  
  



End file.
